edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cashman286
Hello. Welcome to the Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki. Since you were one of the people who requested this wiki, I'm happy to make you an admin here if you'd like but please add an email address in your first. Let me know if you need any help editing here. Angela talk 22:35, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi. You're now an admin. If you need help, there's an . Angela talk 23:22, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks! User:Max2 P.S. I'll probably just be making articles about Characters, items, etc. I forget the episode names easily... Teh Chianator is here to get you!!!!!!!111oneoneone >:() I might help this wiki out. Signatures/Chiafriend12 01:17, 4 May 2007 (UTC) yes, I think I'll come on periodically later, but this is part of my Helping Hand Project. I'll probly go more inactive after about 50-60 articles are made, But I'll stay, I like the Edds. P.S. you can change the name by editing the Template:Maintop so it says the name. BTW, you should make a logo. Plz tell me you know how? WOW You could really do that! that'd be great. If you sysop me i'll have a go at making it a good logo for the wiki Can I start uploading images? I usually ask before I upload one of the first images... Yes, you can upload new images. Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 16:33, 5 May 2007 (UTC) About my sysopification... It seems I'm not going to be editing here much, so don't bother. 06:30, 6 May 2007 (UTC) It seems you're the main founder, as the other 2 have no edits. um... OK! Sorry about me being inactive, but I've work on other Wikis, too. Thank you! Logo Issues I'm sorry I haven't been active, :|( but the Logo is to big. Might you re upload it? I can't upload a .PNG file. You re-upload Image:Wiki.png. I guess im RfAing here. Could you give me adminship so I can really help out this wiki? I'm already an admin on 2 other wikis, so I think you can find me responsible enough for an admin's tasks. I assume you want me to ask for adminship, or I think that's what your message on my talk page was hinting at.... 22:14, 17 June 2007 (UTC) ´ Me too please. --Rcmero 18:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sysop I would love to be a sysop!I am a sysop at SWGames so I have some admin experience. I'll start helping out later today. Thank you!--JakerlComplain here : 19:32, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks!--JakerlComplain here : 20:29, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Some things I think this Wiki needs to get to get off it's feet. *Featured article: Should it be weekly? How about monthly? Who would pick it? When it's time is up would an admin/b'crat just come over and pick another article to be featured? *Poll: Where on the front page? How long would it last? Who'd be allowed to change it? *Any projects you have for me to do? Glad I can be of assistance! :) 00:29, 19 June 2007 (UTC) HELP! I ruined the forums can you revert please, i did the links wrong HELP! --The Edd Master! 18:52, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Runescape Please can you give me a link to where Clv309 has made a personal attack? Sometimes users can seem like sockpuppets, especially if it's someone you live or work or go to school with in real life. This is called a meatpuppet on Wikipedia. It's best if the two of you don't try voting on the same things or getting involved in the same arguments since it can be hard to prove you are not sockpuppets if you share the same computer. It's best to stick to separate articles and discussions. I'm not here to "punish" other users, but if there's a specific dispute, I can help you and Clv309 to resolve that. Angela (talk) 15:00, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Becoming admin? Was wanting to know if I could become an administrator of this wiki because I've contributed a lot to it, redirected spam pages and unsuitable edits and am a big fan of Ed, Edd n Eddy. If i was admin to try and improve by making new template designs for things like episode infoboxes and portal boxes (e.g. Different characters, games) and date pages for the homepage and for details of Ed, Edd n Eddy events that have happened in the past. I am also very good with using computers and wikia/wikipedia code. Please let me know if you accept my request. Jr.2k8 18:14, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Adminship I was just wonderng if you could make me an Admin for this wiki. In the past I have created many episode guide pages of good quality and have made constructive edits to articles that serverly needed it. I have greatly improved the Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures article http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ed%2C_Edd_n_Eddy_-_The_Mis-Edventures&action=history so that it would no longer look like a page with a couple of sentences. If I had the Admin's powers I would do an even greater deal of contributions to this wiki. But mostly my main focus would be getting rid of vandalism within a moments notice if any were to pop up. Believe me there is nothing I hate more than seing vandalism over one of my favorite shows. So please, consider my request and please let me know if you accept.---- Jspyster1 05:11, 9 August 2008 (UTC)